Kuroko no facebook
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: Nos charmants basketteurs sur facebook. Délire sans prétention XD venez lire si vous êtes curieux. ( Rated T pour sous entendus sexuels XD )
1. 1 - Un statut yaoiste

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je les emprunte juste pour les tourner au ridicule XD

Délire du lundi matin en mathématiques... SANS AUCUN SENS JE PREVIENS XD

je suppose que je peut vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ? ( j'écrirais peut être éventuellement une suite selon les retour :3 )

Kuroko no facebook

_Momoi vous à identifiez dans un statut vous et 5 autres personne._

**" ****Kuroko Tetsuya**** - Tellement discret qu'il peut pénétrer tous les endroits.**

**Aomine Daiki**** - Un talent hors norme, il vous en fera voir par tous les trous ... Fera voir de toutes les couleurs**

**Akashi Seijuro**** - Le seul homme capable d'utiliser de vrai ciseau en sex-toy ... Attention ça coupe!**

**Midorima Shintaro**** - Il vise toujours droit au but, et "pan" Shutoku !**

**Murasakibara Atsuchi****- Un appétit énorme et sans limite, ça va durer !**

**Kise Ryota**** - Il est capable de reproduire toutes les positions."**

_Momoi à commenté un statut dans lequel vous apparaissez _

Momoi Satsuki - **Des prodiges, c'est le cas de le dire, c'est ça la "Kiseki no sedai" !**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Momoi-san !** _ [ 6 personnes aiment votre commentaire ]_

_Midorima et d'autres personnes ont commenté un statut dans lequel vous apparaissez_

Midorima Shintaro - **Momoi !** _[ 6 j'aimes ]_

Aomine Daiki - **Satsuki ! **_[ 6 j'aimes ]_

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Momo-chin ... **_[ 6 j'aimes ]_

Kise Ryota - **Momoicchi **_[ 6 j'aimes ]_

Akashi Seijuro - **Momoi ... **[ 6 j'aimes ]

Momoi Satsuki - **Il y a toujours Nigou, pour ceux à penchant zoophile ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Non.**

Momoi Satsuki - **Oh ? Tu te porte volontaire pour te cosplayer et prendre sa place ?**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Non.**

Momoi Satsuki - **Dommage ... Oh, Dai-chan tu fais tout couler* ... **

Aomine Daiki - **Hein ?! **

Momoi Satsuki - **Ne fais pas l'innocent ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Oi, Momoi tu délire ...**

Akashi Seijuro - **Oh ? On me cache des choses ?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Tu n'étais pas au courant Akashi ?**

Aomine Daiki - **Mais arrête de raconter des conneries !**

Midorima Shintaro - **Tiens, c'est une première, ce n'est pas Takao qui me spam de notifications.** _[1 j'aime ]_

Momoi Satsuki **- L'autre jour dans les vestiaires c: ... Oh, ****Midorima**** ! :D .** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Aomine Daiki - **?**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **J'en** **es une pour Kagami-kun ...** _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

Kise Ryota - **Eeh ?! Momoicchi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! :,C Aominecchi moi aussi je t'es vus dans les vestiaires j'accompagnais Momoicchi cette fois là ...** _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Oui, j'ai un grand appétit Momoi-chin, ce n'est pas une révélation ... Mine-chin j'étais là aussi et je t'es vus faire des choses avec ta main droite.** _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

Momoi Satsuki - **Quelle idée Tetsu-kun ? Dis ! Dis ! Dis ! Ce sont juste des constatations sur vous tous C: ... Ah tu vois Dai-chan !**

Kagami Taiga - **Qu'est-ce que je viens faire la dedans ?**

Aomine Daiki - **... Vous allez arrêtez vos conneries ?! Je faisais que lire mes magazines ... Oi, Tetsu' , balance la sauce !** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Kagami-kun = Saute toujours plus haut et redescend plus vite et plus fort ... Il repousse toujours ses limites.** _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

Midorima Shintaro - **Aomine, tu faisais "ça" dans les vestiaires ? ...**

Kise Ryota - **Ah ah ! Bien trouvé Kurokocchi** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Kagami Taiga - **... A l'entrainement je t'étripe toi ...**

Aomine Daiki - **MDRRRRR ! Géniale celle là Tetsu' ! Mais maintenant fait gaffe à ton cul ... JE N'ES RIEN FAIS DANS LES VESTAIRES, MERDE !**

Akashi Seijuro - **Oh ...**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Aka-chin, si je te dis ce qu'il à fait, j'ai le droit aux chips rares de la dernière fois ?**

Aomine Daiki - **Lèche-boules ..**

Kagami Taiga - **Quel calme soudainement O_O**

Midorima Shintaro - **Bakagami -_-**

Kise Ryota - **Bakagami -**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Bakagami ._.**

Aomine Daiki - **Bakagami XD**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Bakagami '-'**

Akashi Seijuro - **Je me dois de venir ici pour apprendre que Daiki se touche dans les vestiaires après les brefs entrainements ou il participe, que Momoi assouvis ses besoins yaoiste ici, que Tetsuya se développe un bref sens de l'humour ... Vous êtes tous devenus suicidaires *ciseaux* je les aient à porté de main ... **

Aomine Daiki - **...**

Kuroko Tetsuya -** ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Ah ah ! Tu es découvert Dai-chan ! Et ce n'est pas de l'humour, ce sont juste des phrases vraies !**

Midorima Shintaro -** Hum, Kuroko et Aomine font un concours de points de suspensions ?**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Oh ! Ca à l'air marrant je participe : ...**

* - la sa n'as peut être aucun sens mais sur ma feuille j'ai passé la main sur l'encre que je me servais pour écrire ses tirades et du coup ça à coulé et j'en avais partout XD

Voilà la fin de ... Cette chose ? XD

Des avis ? :3


	2. 2 - Kagami possédé ?

Oula ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réactions si positive :D

C'est sur ces reviews que j'ai décidé de vous faire un second round XD !

J'espère que ce deuxième délire vous plaira autant que le premier :3

enjoy #

**Kuroko no facebook 2**

_" Kuroko Tetsuya est en ce moment inquiet - :s_** ... **_"_

_Momoi Satsuki et d'autres personnes ont commenté votre statut._

Momoi Satsuki - **Eh ?! Tetsu-kun qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! **

Riko Aida - **Moi aussi je suis inquiète Kuroko ... :c ce n'est pas normal ...**

Mitobe Rinnosuke - **...**

Hyuga Junpei - **Inquiet ?! Je dirais plutôt choqué, oui ! **_ [ 4 j'aimes ]_

Kyoshi Teppei - **Allons, allons ! Ne soyez pas comme ça, c'est plutôt une ... Bonne chose !**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Vous pensez que c'est grave ? ****Midorima ****-kun tu crois que c'est grave ? Tes parents sont médecin, non?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!**

Shinji Koganei - **Ce n'est pas un médecin qu'il faut mais un exorciste :3 ...** _[ 5 j'aimes ]_

Midorima Shintaro - **Si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit je ne peut pas t'aider Kuroko ...**

Riko Aida - **Un médecin serait un bon début c'est sur ...**

Hyuga Junpei - **Un exorciste serait plus efficace j'en sui sur ...**

Shinji Koganei - **On peut toujours essayer les pratiques vaudous :3**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Les pratiques voué à des cultes nécessite souvent le sacrifice du sujet à l'aide d'une immolation par le feu ... Je suis contre cette idée ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Eeeeh ! Mais répondez moi ! ****Aomine**** - Dai-chan ! Tu sais quelque chose où pas ? D: **

Shinji Koganei - **Tant pis pour les pratiques vaudous :3 ...**

Riko Aida - **Nous n'irions pas jusqu'à le bruler quand même ... 3:)**

Hyuga Junpei - **Ou pas ... 3:) * sors loin ***

Kyoshi Teppei - **Oh ! Appelons un exorciste et amusons nous ~ ! Kuroko ne veut pas user de pratiques vaudous.**

Aomine Daiki - **Nan je n'en sais pas plus que toi Satsuki ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Ah ... Dommage, j'espérais que tu sache quelque chose mais bon ... Tant pis :c**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Nous devons savoir ce qui lui arrive de manière pacifiste, ranger l'idée de l'exorciste, merci d'avance ...**

Koki Furihata - **On peut toujours jouer les exorciste, ça évite d'en payer un ...**

Hyuga Junpei - **Hum ... Dans ce cas là, on peut toujours faire appels aux pompiers ...**

Riko Aida - **Non soyons sérieux ... Un médecin devrait suffire, à moins que ... Non sa situation est bien trop grave pour être analysé par un simple docteur ...**

Shinji Koganei - **Dépêchons nous de trouver une solution pendant qu'il n'est pas connecté !**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je crois que j'ai une idée ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Et grâce à qui, hein C: ? **_[ 1 j'aime ]_

Momoi Satsuki - **Dai-chan ! Explique moi en message privé !**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, merci Aomine-kun. **_[ 1 j'aime ]_

Aomine Daiki - **Désolé Satsuki, mais j'ai promis à Tetsu de ne rien dire, de plus continue de suivre la publication et tu auras ta réponse.**

Momoi Satsuki - **Oooh ! C'est pas juste, bon je stalk :D !**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **En fin de compte pas besoin de médecin pour tout savoir ... plus pour après ...**

Riko Aida - **Une idée combinée par deux bleus, je me demande ce que c'est.**

Hyuga Junpei - **Tant que ça nous aide à relever le mystère K - T - A - E - U - B - N.**

Shinji Koganei - **Ca fait un moment qu'il devrait être connecté ... Bizarre.**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Il arrive ... Il à finit plus tard que prévus ... Ah, voilà !**

Midorima Shintaro - **Entre ici et Takao ... C'est désespérant, mon signe astrologique n'est vraiment pas sous un bon jour aujourd'hui ...**

Kagami Taïga - **Oi ! Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? J'ai juste eu un petit retard avec mon bus pour rentrer chez moi, faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça ... Je sais que je suis quasiment tout le temps sur facebook mais quand même ...**

Shinji Koganei - **Kagami tu es sûr que tout va bien ?**

Hyuga Junpei - **Bien qu'avec le commentaire qu'il vient de poster, il me semble revenu à lui même.**

Kagami Taïga - **C'est quoi tous ces commentaires ? Et c'est quoi ce mystère K - T - A - E - U - B - N ?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Oh, j'ai compris, vous êtes vaches là quand même XD**

Aomine Daiki - **Tu vois, je savais que tu comprendrais toute seule.**

Kyoshi Teppei - **K - T - A - E - U - B - N = Kagami Taïga A Eu Une Bonne Note**

Hyuga Junpei - **Je laisse à Kuroko le soin de t'expliquer tout ça ...**

Riko Aida - **C'est lâche ça "Capitaine" ... Je vais finir vos programme d'entrainement !**

Shinji Koganei - **Le devoir m'appelle ...**

Kagami Taïga - **...**

Aomine Daiki - **Je l'aurais crus plus réactif XD !** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Riko Aida - **Sa ne devrait plus tarder ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ~** _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

Kagami Taïga - **Vous êtes sérieux là ?! Allez tous en enfer ! U_U**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Kagami-kun ?**

Kagami Taïga - **Même toi t'es avec eux Kuroko ?! D:**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Kagami-kun ? ...**

Kagami Taïga - **BANDE D'ENFOIRES ! D:**

Kuroko Tetsuya -** ...**

Kagami Taïga - **Oui ? Désolé, mes commentaires se sont envoyé avec du retard ... Dis moi qu'ils t'ont traîné de force dans cette histoire ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Non, je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi, je pense que tu devrais en parler ...**

Kagami Taïga - **Quel soutiens ... J'ai pas tuer quelqu'un on va pas en faire tout un plat, si ?**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je suis toujours avec toi :)** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Kagami Taïga - **Comment peut tu dire ça avec un tel sérieux ? Franchement ... Sa en devient flippant là ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Mais que tu obtienne le meilleur résultat de toutes les classes à l'examen c'est ... Etrange, alors forcement je me fais du soucis sur ton état de santé ...**

Kagami Taïga - **Kuroko ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Quoi ? Tu vas m'en parler ?**

Kagami Taïga - **Va cordialement te faire foutre, toi, et tout Seirin ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **XD**

Kagami Taïga - **J'y crois pas, tu te foutais de ma gueule toi aussi ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Oui, même moi je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais c'est vraiment très divertissant, je dois bien l'avouer ...** _[ 8 j'aimes ]_

Kagami Taïga - **OMG ... Go fuck yourself bitch ...**

Riko Aida - **Eh dis donc, c'est bon pas besoin d'examen médical ! Le sujet redeviens lui même !** _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

Hyuga Junpei - **En effet, mais ça reste étrange, quel était ton idée Kuroko ?**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Nigou nous aideras beaucoup à découvrir la vérité ...**

Et voilà c'est la fin, j'ai allongé un peu XD je sais que ça reste quand même court vraiment désolé . Mais reviews ? :3

Sinon, si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les dire et je me charge d'y écrire, ah et aussi des couples que vous aimé bien :3


	3. 3 - Une histoire de yaoi

Voilà le troisième volet de cette ... Chose XD

les personnages sont pas à moi sinon vous voyez ce que ça donne XD

**Couples :** pour le moment y en à pas XD

Enjoy #

**Kuroko no facebook 3**

_Momoi Satsuki vous à identifiez dans un statut vous et 10 autres personnes._

**" Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre ! Tu ne me tromperas plus mon cher ! ****Aomine Daiki** **qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ? C: Dis Tetsu-kun tu le savais ? **/ Kuroko Tetsuya / Akashi Seijuro / Murasakibara Atsuchi / Midorima Shintaro / Kise Ryota / Kagami Taïga / Kosuke Wakamatsu / Ryo Sakurai / Yoshinori Susa / Shoichi Imayoshi /_**- Heureuse -**_** "**

Aomine Daiki - **Satsuki ... Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? -_-**

Momoi Satsuki - **Allons arrête donc tes suppliques d'homme innocent / o \**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **De quoi parle tu Momoi -san ?**

Midorima Shintaro - **Bon sang ... Que se passe - t - il encore ?**

Shoichi Imayoshi - **... C8**

Kosuke Wakamatsu - **Tu n'as aucune échappatoire cette fois Aomine ! **

Yoshinori Susa - **Tu es fait comme un rat ... **

Ryo Sakurai - **Je suis désolé mais ... C'est vrai ... C_C**

Aomine Daiki - **Pourquoi suis je toujours le seul à ne jamais être au courant de ce que j'ai sois disant fait ? -_- ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Parce que tu crois ne pas avoir été vus ! Mais sache que maintenant toute l'équipe est au courant :D**

Kagami Taïga - **Parce que tu es Ahomine ? *sors loin*** _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

Aomine Daiki - **Hey ! T'es mal placé pour parler Bakagami :P ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Intéressant ...**

Kosuke Wakamatsu - **MWAWAWAWA Maintenant tout le monde va être au courant XD**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Mine-chin mange entre les repas ? En parlant de ça j'ai faim ...**

Shoichi Imayoshi - **J'ai loupé quelque chose de bien croustillant c'est ça ? Même si je pense avoir ma petite idée sur le sujet C8** _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

Ryo Sakurai - **Ah désolé j'aurais du te mettre au courant ... C_C **

Shoichi Imayoshi - **Mais non ^_^ ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sakurai !**

Momoi Satsuki - **Ah oui tu était partit au toilette à ce moment là ... Mais il faut que le monde entier sois au courant de ça ! J'avais raison depuis le début ! :D**

Akashi Seijuro - **Tiens donc encore une révélation sur Daiki ? Tu es sure Satsuki ? Il me semble qu'il l'as déjà fait à Teiko ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Je ne pense pas Akashi ...**

Kise Ryota - **Momoi-cchi je crois que tu viens de mettre un vent à une personne que tu aime beaucoup, et je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passer avec Aomine-cchi XD** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je commençais à croire que mes misdirections commençaient à fonctionner sur le net ...** _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

Aomine Daiki - **A chaque fois tu met des statuts à devinette et il faut au moins une trentaine de commentaire avant que tu ne crache le morceau ... -_-**

Aomine Daiki - **Pour le coup Tetsu je voudrais bien ton astuce pour se faire oublier ... '^'** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je ne sais pas, c'est naturel ... De plus tu as trop de présence pour être comme moi, tu es une lumière Aomine-kun ... Ne l'oublie pas ...** _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je parle évidemment du basket ... Une lumière et une ombre ... Je ne dis pas que ton intelligence est à ce niveau là ...** **[ 7 j'aimes ]**

Aomine Daiki - **Oh ... Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi ... Trahis ? T'es dur la quand même Tetsu ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **HAHA ! C'est à moi d'intervenir !**

Momoi Satsuki - **Tetsu est dur avec toi oui ! Mais toi aussi quand tu change ton registre de lecture !** _[ 5 j'aimes ]_

Kise Ryota - **Pff XD ! Aomine-cchi ! Tu découvre enfin que ce n'est pas les gros seins qui t'intéresse ? C: **

Akashi Seijuro - **Oh c: ... Je vois ...**

Midorima Shintaro - **Il était temps qu'il le comprenne ... Ca confirme le fait qu'être une lumière au sens basket du terme ne fait pas de nous une lumière en général ... Kuroko avait vu juste ... Son horoscope est chanceux aujourd'hui ...** _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

Shoichi Imayoshi - **C8 C'est sur que ses anciens magasines érotiques et maintenant ... C'est déjà plus trop exactement situé au même niveau ...** _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

Aomine Daiki - **...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Aomine-kun lit des yaois ?**

Ryo Sakurai - **Il** **en dessine aussi ... Ah ! désolé C_C**

Shoichi Imayoshi - **Et il les dessine même très bien ! C8**

Momoi Satsuki - **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? ~**

Aomine Daiki - **Pourquoi tout de suite vous en faites une affaire d'état ? Satsuki t'en lit aussi ... D'ailleurs faut que je t'en rende quelques uns ... Je vois pas ou est le problème ...**

Shoichi Imayoshi - **Personne n'as parlé de problème, tu es le premier à avoir évoqué ce mot ... C8**

Momoi Satsuki - **Quoi ? C'est toi qui avait mes tomes qui disparaissaient ? Tout s'explique !**

Aomine Daiki - **Et pourquoi je devrais te parler de ça Satsuki ?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Rooh mais parce qu'un meilleurs amis gay c'est juste quelque chose de merveilleux ! *^* Tu ne peut pas encore comprendre jeune padawan ! Je b=vais t'enseigner tout ce que je sais du yaoi !**

Aomine Daiki - **Allez vous faire enculer -_- ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Allons n'exprime pas ton propre désirs sous forme d'ordre pour d'autres personnes ! **_[ 6 j'aimes ]_

Aomine Daiki - **Tu m'énerve Satsuki j'y vais, ciao ! Je vais mater tranquillement dans mon coin ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Si tu veux je t'offre des kleenex ! C'est dommage que tu te salisse les doigts et le manga ... :/** _[ 8 j'aimes ]_

BWAWAWAWA XD

je m'acharne encore sur ce pauvre Aomine-kun qui n'as rien demandé

Pour la demande de KagaXAo il ya de forte chance pour que je fasse ce couple C:

Et Akashi mais Akashi x qui? Akashi en tournante ? *sors*

Voila ! une petite review ?


	4. 4 - Perdue

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi tout le monde le sait

J'espère que cette autre statut vous feras rire ! :D

Enjoy #

**Kuroko no facebook 4**

_Akashi Seijuro vous à identifiez sur un statut vous et quatre autres personnes._

" Je l'es perdus, c'est finis ... Jamais je ne la retrouverait ... A mes cotés depuis si longtemps ... Je ne suis plus le même homme ... Tous ça balayé en une soirée ... - bizarre - / Kuroko Tetsuya / Kise Ryota / Midorima Shintaro / Aomine Daiki / Murasakibara Atsuchi / "

Aomine Daiki - **O _ O**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Tu as l'air chamboulé par je ne sais quoi, tu veux un pocky ?**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Tu ne me croyais pas, pourtant maintenant c'est arrivé Akashi-kun ...**

Kise Ryota - **Hein ?! Akashi -cchi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!**

Midorima Shintaro - **Deux choses m'interpelle du statut, bien plus qu'étrange pour la personne qui l'a posté, jusqu'à vos commentaires ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Ce statut est plus que bizarre, Midorima ... **

Kise Ryota - **Euh Kuroko -cchi ? Tu sais de quoi Akashi -cchi parle ? Enfin plutôt comment est tu au courant ? Hum ...**

Akashi Seijuro - **C'est toi qui l'a volé Tetsuya ... J'en suis sûr ! Et non merci je ne veux pas de pocky c'est gentil Atsuchi ...**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Oh tant pis, ça en feras plus pour moi ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Oi ! Kise dit moi que toi aussi tu pense ce que je pense ? ...**

Midorima Shintaro - **Akashi tu n'es définitivement pas dans ton état normal ...**

Kise Ryota - **Ca dépend si ce que tu pense est ce à quoi je pense aussi ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Je pense que tu pense à ce que je pense donc voilà ... Alors ?**

Kise Ryota - **Oui, oui je saisis l'idée mais tu pense vraiment que je pense à ce que tu pense ou tu pense que je pense que tu sais ce que tu pense ?**

Aomine Daiki - **Oui je pense que tu pense que je pense que tu pense que tu sais à quoi je pense ...**

Kise Ryota - **exact je pense que tu pense que je pense que tu sais que je pense à ce que je pense ... Et donc tu pense à ce que je pense en pensant à ta pensé initiale ... Ce qui équivaut à penser que tu pense que je pense ce que tu pense ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Oui je pense que tu pense que ... La je pense que tu me fais chier -_-**

Kise Ryota - **C'est çaaa :D ... Mais tu pense a quoi en fait ? **

Aomine Daiki - **Va en enfer toi et ton maudit aveuglément ! Ouvre les yeux U_u**

Midorima Shintaro - **Quelques fois tu es vraiment désespérant Kise ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je n'y peut rien tu n'as pas arrêté de me titiller avec tout le temps ...**

Kise Ryota - **TT_TT Vous êtes méchants !**

Midorima Shintaro - **Réaliste ... Nuance ...**

Kise Ryota - **ç_ç Midorima -cchi ... Bon si on revenait sur le sujet principal de cette publication ?**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Kise -chin essaye de s'échapper ... Mais il à raison, de plus Kuro -chin à l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passe ...**

Midorima Shintaro - **C'est certain il fuit la vérité aussi dure soit elle ...**

Akashi Seijuro - **N'ose pas me dire que n'avais pas tenté le diable ... Sans mauvais jeu de mots ... Avec ta tenue ...**

Takao Kazunari - **Oh ~ ! Dure oui ça c'est sûr ! tu t'y connais quand c'est dur C: ... D'ailleurs ... L'autre soir ...**

Midorima Shintaro - **Takao ! Continue cette phrase et je te jure que même si tous les astres sont avec toi, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour espérer pouvoir finir la nuit sans séquelles ...**

Takao Kazunari - **Fufufufufufufu ~ C: hum, à ce soir !**

Aomine Daiki - **On en apprends tout les jours sur toi dis donc Midorima XD ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à eux deux ? D:**

Kise Ryota - **Je ne sais pas mais c'est très frustrant ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **C'est toi qui à eu des idées tordues en me voyant c'est tout ... Tu n'es pas net Akashi-kun ...**

Akashi Seijuro - **Tu n'es pas net non plus Tetsuya ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya -**Ne me jette pas la faute dessus Akashi- kun**

Akashi Seijuro - **Je ne te jette pas la faute dessus Tetsuya, j'énonce les faits.**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Akashi-kun ... Depuis que tu l'as perdue ... Tu es vraiment étrange ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Bon j'ai le meilleur décodeur en stock ... ****Momoi Satsuki**** ...**

Kise Ryota - **Bonne idée ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **OOOOOH C: ! Je n'avais pas vu ce statut la dis donc, oh là là ! Merci d'avoir pensé a moi Daiki ! Hum ... Tout porte à croire qu' Akashi à perdus sa virginité et que Tetsu-kun y est pour quelque chose ...**

Kise Ryota - **Tu es sûre ?**

Aomine Daiki - **Je commençais à me sentir seul ...**

Midorima Shintaro - **Hum, et pourquoi ne pas directement demander au concerné ?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Akashi ?! Tetsu-kun ?!**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Oui ?**

Akashi Seijuro - **Hum ? Un problème Momoi ?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux exactement ? :D Et tu as perdus quoi ? **

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Akashi m'avait invité chez lui pour une raison que j'ignorais et il a voulus commencer à découper une étiquette qui dépassait de mon haut puis mon haut lui même ... Alors à la fin ... Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé.**

Akashi Seijuro - **J'ai perdus ma paire de ciseau fétiche ...**

fufufufu c: une petite review ?


	5. 5 - Lucky Luck

**Aomine Daiki-chan** - XD la voilà one-san :3

**Luffiee** - XD remarque s'il les à perdu ici hum c'est problématique et sa doit piquer un peu, J'ai eu pas mal de demande pour l' Aka x Kuro alors je pense partir dessus. Hum plus suggestif ? Je vais essayer.

**Layla** - C'étais le but de vous faire penser à autre chose XD oui j'avoue que j'ai carburé pour le 4.

**Zel** - Hum oui je fais ce que je peux pour les fautes :c

voilà ce délire numéro 5 !

Enjoy #

**Kuroko no facebook 5 **

_Momoi Satsuki à publié un statut dans lequel vous et 9 autres personnes._

" Les acteurs principaux :

208 - Murasakibara Atsuchi - Avrel

196 - Midorima Shintaro - William

192 - Aomine Daiki - Joly Jumper

190 - Kagami Taïga - Lucky Luck

189 - Kise Ryota - Jack

173 - Akashi Seijuro - Joe

168 - Kuroko Tetsuya - Rantanplan

Pièce de théâtre mis en scène et réalisé par Momoi Satsuki / Aida Riko / Alexandra Garcia / Masako Araki /

- Premiers entrainements cet après - midi à 14h30, Akashi se chargera de s'assurer et de vérifier votre présence à tous. 3:)

- Garcia -san finalise les costumes de chacun des rôles principaux.

- Riko -chan et Masako -san finalise les décors, elles feront aussi travailler les plus paresseux par n'importe quel moyen possible. 3:)

- Et nous avons fait nous même les scènes et les dialogues fufufu 3 ( je préfère le repréciser ) "

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** - On aura le droit de manger ?

**Momoi Satsuki** - Bien sûr Muro -kun !

**Masako Araki** - Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même plus ?

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** - Ca à l'air aussi ennuyeux que le basket ...

**Masako Araki** - A peine les mots " J'm'ennuie " franchiront tes lèvres que tu n'auras pas le temps de soupirer derrière je peut te l'assurer ... Une belle punition, et pas n'importe laquelle !

**Alexandra Garcia** - Mais non tu verras, c'est amusant !

**Midorima Shintaro** - Momoi ... Sérieusement ? ... Je suis sûr et certain que Takao y est pour quelque chose ...

**Momoi Satsuki** - Mais, Midorin qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça voyons ? :)

**Takao Kazunari** - Ahahaha ! Shin -chan, je suis convaincus qu'un costume de prisonnier du Far West t'irais à merveille !

**Midorima Shintaro** - Meurs ...

**Momoi Satsuki** - Allons Midorin ... Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça !

**Midorima Shintaro** - Rectifications, mourrez ... -_-

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Euh ... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis un chien ?

**Riko Aida** - Parce que tu ressemble à Nigou !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - C'est plus Nigou qui me ressemble coach ...

**Riko Aida** - Que ce soit Nigou qui te ressemble ou que ce soit toi qui ressemble à Nigou, ça reviens à dire que vous vous ressemblez.

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Ta logique me dépasse coach ...

**Kise Ryota** - Oh ... Une pièce de théâtre sur Lucky Luck, je crois malheureusement qu'à 14h30 j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévus ...

**Akashi Seijuro**- Tu annules et tu viens Ryota ...

**Kise Ryota**- Mais Akashi -cchi, c'est prévu depuis déjà longtemps :c

**Akashi Seijuro **- Je vais finir par croire que tu es un vrai masochiste ... _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Kise Ryota **- TT _ TT C'est bon c'est annulé ... Et je ne suis pas maso ...

**Kagami Taïga **- Sérieusement ? ...

**Riko Aida **- Absolument !

**Kagami Taïga **- Mais ... C'est n'importe quoi ... _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

**Alexandra Garcia** - Le costumes de Cow-boy t'iras à ravir ... Just perfect ! De plus quand tu étais petit tu m'avais dis vouloir être un grand héros lorsque tu serais plus grand, c'est l'opportunité du siècle ! _[ 7 j'aimes ]_

**Kagami Taïga **- Kuroko les filles n'ont pas de logique, alors n'en cherche pas ...

**Kagami Taïga **- Merci Alexandra ... Vraiment ... _

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Kagami -kun tes rêves d'enfant étaient adorable ...

**Aomine Daiki** - Joly Jumper ? Pourquoi je joue une femme ? O_O

**Kagami Taïga** - MDRR ! T'es stupide ou tu le fait exprès ?

**Midorima Shintaro** - Inculte ...

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** - Même moi je sais qui est Joly Jumper ...

**Kise Ryota** - Et après on dit que c'est moi le cas désespéré ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Tu ne connais pas Lucky Luck Aomine-kun ?

**Akashi Seijuro** - Aho ... Je me demande comment se fait-il que tu ne sache pas ça ...

**Aomine Daiki** - J'avoue que tes rêves d'enfant sont ... Vraiment mignon ... Pourquoi ne l'es tu plus autant ?

**Aomine Daiki** - Allez au diable ... Bah ouais je connais pas ...

**Momoi Satsuki **- Il est vrai que ta lecture est TRES différente maintenant _[ 6 j'aimes ]_

**Kise Ryota** - Joly Jumper c'est le cheval de Lucky Luck Aomine -cchi ...

**Aomine Daiki** - Un cheval ?! Sérieux ?!

**Momoi Satsuki** - Oui ^ _ ^ !

**Aomine Daiki** - Le cheval de Lucky Luck ... Le cheval de Bakagami ... Pourquoi moi ?

**Riko Aida** - Fufufufufufu 3 ! _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Masako Araki** - Hum 3 ! _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Garcia Alexandra** - Ah ! Je suis fière de toi Taïga 3 ! _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Momoi Satsuki** - Héhéhéhéhé ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? 3 _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Kagami Taïga** - ... De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? " fière " ? ... O _ O

**Riko Aida **- C'est certes plus visible chez Aomine mais ... _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

**Garcia Alexandra **- Oui, fière ! _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - C'est donc ça ... Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange ...

**Akashi Seijuro** - Tu as u bon instinct Tetsuya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Merci Akashi -kun, mais tu en as un meilleur que moi.

**Aomine Daiki** - t'as craché le morceau Bakagami ? O.O

**Kagami Taïga** - Bien sûr que non ! Et dis pas des trucs comme ça ... Je le sens venir gros comme une maison que ça va partir en couilles ... _[ 7 j'aimes ]_

**Aomine Daiki** - J'ai horreur quand t'as raison ... _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Kise Ryota** - Vous venez de vous griller tous seuls ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Deux lumières ...

**Midorima Shintaro** - tu semble choqué Kuroko ... Ils confirment tes pensées ?

**Akashi Seijuro** - Non Tetsuya, deux idiots ... Heureusement que les hommes ne peuvent pas se reproduire ...

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** - Kuro -chin à l'air mal ... Kuro -chin tu veux mon pocky ? Oui il ne m'en reste plus qu'un ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Non, non je vais bien, c'est juste hum ... Bizarre ... Non ça iras Murasakibara-kun.

**Kagami Taïga **- U_U ... Comment ?

**Aomine Daiki **- Merde ... Dire que c'était juste cette fois là ...

**Riko Aida **- Les données sur ton corps ne mentent pas C:

**Momoi Satsuki **- Tu boites Dai-chan, donc il est normal que tu sois le cheval de Kagami ... _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

**Garcia Alexandra **- Tu te fais chevaucher par mon petit Taïga C: _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

**Kagami Taïga** - ... Si on revenait au sujet premier de ce statut ?

**Aomine Daiki** - Excellente idée ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Akashi-kun

**Akashi Seijuro** - Oui ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - L'ancien duo ombre-lumière, tous les deux en animaux, c'est un genre de comble, non ? _[ 6 j'aimes ]_

**Akashi Seijuro** - Si on veut, on peut le voir comme ça.

**Momoi Satsuki** - Oui, nous reviendrons sur votre vie sexuelle plus tard !

**Aomine Daiki** - Satsuki U_U commence par te trouver un(e) petit(e) ami(e) et on verra ensuite ...

Voilaaaaa le Ao x kaga ou en l'occurrence pour cette fois Kaga x Ao , mais c'est juste cette fois là pas taper !

Reviews ?


	6. 6 - 15 Mai

Ohayou ! :D voici un nouveau chapitre ( que j'ai mis du temps à écrire hum ... )

j'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolé pour les fautes TT-TT ( les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi XD )

Hum, toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir vraiment ! Ca ne prends pas longtemps alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser :D

Enjoy# !

**Kuroko no facebook - 6**

_Momoi Satsuki vous a identifié dans un statut vous et 5 autres personnes._

" aujourd'hui, 15 Mai journée nationale de lutte contre l'homophobie, les lycées organisent un concours de celui ou celle qui montrera le meilleur symbole en faveur des homosexuels ( en gros ). Et j'ai trouvée un projet fabuleux ! ( bon j'avoue que c'est un événement de mon groupe de yaoiste mais ... Chuuut ! :P )

Vous allez être mon symbole vivant ! :D

/ Akashi Seijuro / Kuroko Tetsuya / Midorima Shintaro / Murasakibara Atsuchi / Kise Ryota / Aomine Daiki / - _pleine forme- _"

**Aomine Daiki** - Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette merde Satsuki ? U_U

**Momoi Satsuki** - Voyons ce n'est pas de la merde Dai -chan ! Positive tu vas devenir un symbole international !

**Aomine Daiki** - C'est bien c que je dis, c'est de la merde '-' ...

**Momoi Satsuki** - Fais un effort !

**Akashi Seijuro** - Pourrais tu développer cette idée / proposition Satsuki ?

**Midorima Shintaro** - Peut importe ce que c'est et en quoi ca consiste ou même le lieu je vais ...

**Aomine Daiki** - Hola ! C'est rare que tu dises vouloir venir à un rassemblement organisé par Satsuki O_O

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Akashi-kun lâche ton téléphone s'il te plais ... ( et donc facebook par la même occasion ... )

**Midorima Shintaro** - Ca me permettra d'éviter Takao pour ce week-end, c'est tout, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices.

**Momoi Satsuki** - Mais bien sûr, que veux tu savoir exactement ?

**Akashi Seijuro** - Eh bien les informations essentielles.

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** - Il y aura à manger ?

**Momoi Satsuki** - Comme le lieu, la date, l'heure ?

**Akashi Seijuro** - C'est ça ...

**Momoi Satsuki** - Bien sûr Mukkun !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Akashi-kun ne m'ignores pas s'il te plais !

**Aomine Daiki** - Tu ne veux pas le voir ? Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

**Akashi Seijuro** - Qu'y a -t- il Tetsuya ? Un problème ?

**Momoi Satsuki** - Alors bien évidemment c'est aujourd'hui, et je vous attends tous au parc central de Tokyo dans trois heures, et je crois que c'est tout !

**Midorima Shintaro** - Je l'évite mais nous sommes en très bon terme ( je ne vois pas ce qu'une dispute viendrait faire là dedans ) je t'assure, il veut juste me trainer à la brocante pour que je revende mon ( je te met ses mots ) " entassement inutiles d'anciens objets chanceux " ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Ne fais pas l'innocent ... Tu es loin de l'être Akashi-kun ... '^'

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** - Oh génial ! Mais j'apporte tout de même quelques snacks ... On ne sais jamais :)

**Aomine Daiki** - Ah ... Je vois ...

**Akashi Seijuro** - Hum, pas de problème Tetsuya et moi serons là.

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** - Dis Momo-chin ?

**Momoi Satsuki** - Parfait ! Vous deux ? Vous êtes ensemble actuellement ? ( *Q* )

**Akashi Seijuro** - Vraiment je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange avec le fait que je sois sur facebook avec mon portable ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Akashi-kun ... Arrête s'il te plais ...

**Midorima Shintaro** - Qu'est-ce qui ce passe entre eux deux encore ?

**Aomine Daiki** - Qui sait ... En tout cas c'est encore très étrange ...

**Momoi Satsuki** - Oui Mukkun ?

**Akashi Seijuro** - Pourquoi ? C'est bien non ? Toi tu es bien sur l'ordinateur, non ?

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** - Est-ce que je peux venir avec Muro-chin ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - J'étais déjà dessus quand tu es arrivé à l'improviste et que tout en faisant ce que je te demande à haute voix d'arrêter tu es ici à me répondre sur ton téléphone.

**Momoi Satsuki** - Bien sûr Mukkun ! :D C'est même vivement conseillé et tout simplement de rigueur que vous veniez avec vos petits amis !

**Akashi Seijuro** - Tu me donnes un ordre ? aurais tu perdus la tête Tetsuya ? Sais tu que ta place n'as pas bouger malgré notre statut ...

**Momoi Satsuki** - C'est fou comme les scènes de ménage entre Tetsu-kun et Akashi sont passionnante *Q* !

**Midorima Shintaro** - Zut ... Tant pis au moins nous ne serons pas à la brocante. Takao Kazunari ...

**Aomine Daiki** - Oi ? sérieux ?

**Momoi Satsuki** - La plus sérieuse du monde Dai-chan !

**Aomine Daiki** - Ok ça va j'ai compris, Kagami Taïga ramène tes fesses sur ce statut c:

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** - Muro-chin, tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui, je te réquisitionne ... Himuro Tatsuya

**Takao Kazunari** - Tant pis la brocante seras pour la prochaine fois, je n'abandonnerais pas Shin-chan ! J'arrive chez toi :P ( je te tiens au courant par téléphone )

**Kuroko Tetsuya** - Certes, mais toi tu ne vas pas garder cette place, qui est ta bouche sur mon pénis, si tu restes sur facebook avec ton téléphone. Déjà, arriver chez quelqu'un sans prévenir puis se diriger sous son bureau pour une fellation gratuite ça ne se fait pas, mais en plus si tu es sur facebook en même temps, j'ai le droit de te dire d'arrêter. [ 4 j'aimes ]

**Kagami Taïga** - Bon j'a pas le choix je crois de toute manière, je viens à ce foutu truc...

**Aomine Daiki** - T'as tout compris ! OMG TETSU' ! XD

**Kagami Taïga** - Ca c'est dit MDR !

**Himuro Tatsuya** - Pas de soucis Atsuchi :)

**Momoi Satsuki** - Oh *QQQQQ* *noseblood* l'mage mentale est superbe ! ... hum ... Dai-chan ou l'un de vous sait il ou est Kise ?

**Midorima Shintaro** - Pas du tout, je sais juste que Akashi est maintenant non connecté et que Kuroko vient de se déconnecter aussi, c'est assez explicite sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire ou finir avant de venir.

**Aomine Daiki** - Nan je sais pas mais je dirais qu'il est en train de se faire culbuter par son capitaine ... Kise Ryota ?

**Kagami Taïga** - Tu as aussi beaucoup de grâce dans tes mots Ahomine x')

**Aomine Daiki** - Tais toi Bakagami, t'en as pas plus que moi.

**Kise Ryota** - JE NE ME FAISAIS PAS CULBUTER PAR KASAMATSU-SEMPAI - ! Il vous arrive de ne pas toujours être focalisés sur facebook ?! J'ai une vie sociale, désolé D: oui je serais là à ton truc Momoi -cchi, je préviens Kasamatsu-sempai.

**Momoi Satsuki** - Ooooh c'est méchant de briser mes rêves :'c t'imaginer comme ça était très divertissant ... Bah c'est déjà bien tu viens, je me contenterais de ça ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? C:

**Kise Ryota** - C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? j'étais à mon agence de mannequina c'est tout... Alors arrêter vos idées tordues maintenant... Ceux qui ont fait des choses les plus tordues se sont déconnectés. Bon sur ceux à tout à l'heure :D

**Momoi Satsuki** - Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit C: !

Et voilà ! :D

Des reviews ?


End file.
